oneshotfandomcom-20200213-history
Niko/Gallery
Sprites Niko.gif | Remake Niko bulb.gif | Remake, Lightbulb Niko bulb gasmask.gif | Remake, Gas Mask + Lightbulb Niko roomba2.gif | Remake, Roomba Niko finale.gif | Finale Niko Praying.png | Praying Niko gif 2.gif | Original Niko gif 1.gif | Original, Lightbulb Niko gif 3.gif | Original, Gas Mask Niko gif 4.gif | Original, Gas Mask + Lightbulb Faces Niko.png | Normal Niko2.png | Open mouth Niko3.png | Open mouth, shifted down Niko4.png | Closed mouth Niko5.png | Looking right Niko6.png | Looking left Niko 83c.png | Happy Niko cry.png | Crying Niko distressed.png | Distressed Niko distressed2.png | Distressed, looking right Niko distressed meow.png | Distressed, crying Niko distressed talk.png | Distressed, talking Niko eyeclosed.png | Eyes closed Niko eyeclosed2.png | Eyes closed, mouth open Niko gasmask.png | Gas mask Niko huh.png | Uncomfortable Niko less sad.png | Less sad Niko pancakes.png | Amazed Niko sad.png | Sad Niko shock.png | Shocked Niko smile.png | Smiling Niko speak.png | Speaking Niko surprised.png | Surprised Niko upset.png | Upset Niko upset2.png | Upset, looking right Niko upset meow.png | Upset, mouth open Niko what.png | Surprised Niko what2.png | Surprised, looking left Niko wtf.png | Very surprised Niko wtf2.png | Very surprised, looking left Niko yawn.png | Yawning Pictures Oneshot original game title.png | Niko in the title screen of the original game OneShot remake title card.png | Niko in the title screen of the remake Niko Wake.gif | Niko wakes up Cg blue.png | Niko looking at the Tower Cg dream5_2.png | Niko in a wheat field Cg amber.png | Niko receiving an amber coin Cg boat1.png | Niko riding in a boat Cg green.png | Niko in the Glen Cg afeather.png | Niko receiving a feather Cg red.png | Niko in the Refuge Cg adice.png | Niko receiving a die Cg lightbulb1.png | Niko placing the lightbulb on the spire Niko eating pancakes.png | Niko eating pancakes Niko on the big X.png | Niko on the big X Screenshots Niko encounters the Prophetbot.png | Niko encounters the Prophetbot Niko by a building in the Barrens.jpg | Niko by a building in the Barrens Niko in a factory in the Barrens.jpg | Niko in a factory in the Barrens Niko outside the mining facility.jpg | Niko outside the mining facility Niko and Silver playing chess together.png | Niko playing chess with Silver in the original game. Niko by the trading NPC's area.jpg | Niko by Magpie's area Niko encountering Maize.jpg | Niko encountering Maize Niko roaming around the Refuge.jpg | Niko roaming around the Refuge Niko in a building in the Refuge.jpg | Niko in a building in the Refuge Niko in an aquarium room in the Refuge.jpg | Niko in an aquarium room in the Refuge Niko on a bridge in the Glen.jpg | Niko on a bridge in the Glen Niko by a broken-down robot.jpg | Niko by Kelvin Other OneShot game teaser.png | Niko in the game teaser OneShot game poster.png | Niko in the game poster Blue easteregg.png | An easter egg of Niko's face drawn using a map's tileset Oneshot turns 2 by nightmargin-da8t4tp.png | Niko in the poster of the 2nd anniversary of OneShot (Lower-right, near the center) Oneshot OST (old) - cover.png | Niko in the album art of the old OneShot OST album OneShot Soundtrack - cover.png | Niko in the album art of the OneShot OST album Oneshot solstice update now available.png | Niko in the Solstice update announcement image Solsticeost.jpg | Niko in the album art of the Solstice Soundtrack album